


The Order of the Twilight Star

by ctbn60



Category: Original Fiction - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60





	The Order of the Twilight Star

[ Title: The Order of the Twilight Star ](http://asha-bellanar.dreamwidth.org/219205.html)

  


Author: Ashtoreth  
Artist: ctbn60  
Fandom: Original Fiction  
Rating: PG - Artwork only  
Warnings: None - Artwork only See story header for any in the story.  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/ctbn60/pic/00365h2e/)  
  
---  
  
 

Icons:

|  |  |  |   
---|---|---|---|---  
  
Chapter Breaks:

|  |  |  |   
---|---|---|---|---  
---


End file.
